The present invention is related to cut protection gloves made of a textile material with a cut resistant fibre.
Such cut protection gloves can protect the user against cutting injuries of all kinds, for instance when working with sharp-edged objects, tools, knives or other blades. The protection effect against cuttings is achieved in that special cut resistant fibres are contained in the material from which the glove is made.
Different materials are used as the cut resistant fibres, which have enhanced cut resistance compared with other frequently processed fibres, those from cotton, polyamide or polyester for instance. Fibres of glass, aramides, high density polyethylene, high density polymers or metals are frequently used. A multiplicity of such cut resistant fibres is known from the European Patent Document EP 0 435 889 B2, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, among others.
In order to provide effective cutting protection, the cut resistant fibres and the textile materials made there from have a series of properties, which adversely affect a high wearing comfort of cut protection gloves made from these materials. Among these, there is a high stiffness in particular, which can limit the perfect fit, the dexterity and the tactility, and also a humidity take-up ability which is significantly reduced with respect to other textile materials, which can lead to increased sweating and to an unfavourable microclimate in the gloves. When using filament yarns in particular, the skin's sensorial ability is also deteriorated, because textile materials made from such yarns have a relatively smooth and closed surface structure, which sits closer to the skin than other textiles with a more open structure with small fibres sticking out. Thus, such cut protection gloves might stick more to skin which is wetted by sweat.
In the context of the generation of sweat taking place more severely with gloves from synthetic fibres, problems through bacterial contamination and the generation of disagreeable odour's might also occur.
Just with cut protection gloves for the professional field, which have frequently to be worn over longer periods of time, a high wearing comfort is very important. Insufficient comfort properties may even lead to safety risks in the practical use, because in this case, the users tend to do off the cut protection gloves for a while.
In order to increase the wearing comfort of cut protection gloves, it is known to combine the textile material having the cut resistant fibres with an additional textile material. The additional textile material is comprised of fibres with better comfort properties, of cotton for instance, and is processed to a liner or to an inside cladding. This liner is glued or sewed together with the cut protection material, so that the inner sides of such a glove are formed by the material with the better comfort properties. Various realisations of an inner cladding for gloves are known from the German utility document 20 2005 008 041 U1, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Based on this, it is the objective of the present invention to provide a cut protection glove made of a textile material having a cut resistant fibre, which can be manufactured in a simple way and which has improved comfort properties.